Databases can be clustered to achieve greater capacity and higher efficiency, e.g., cloud storage, cloud computing, etc. When databases are clustered, a process or application may need two different objects located in two different databases to proceed. In such, a database management system need to lock the two desired objects for the process to proceed. If an object is requested by more than one processes at a same time, the database management system may need to unlock the object to free up the resource before the object can be locked for the requesting process. Embodiments of the disclosure and their equivalents disclosed herein provide locking and unlocking mechanisms of a database management system.